Lemonade, anyone?
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Arranged marriage? Temari insane? Kazuki-Gaara's CODENAME...Ino sighed. Her life was a wreck. She was on a mission to seduce him, and now she was getting married. Oh my oh my. Anyone want some lemonade..its cold and refreshing unlike her used up life.


**I love Gaara Ino. Get over it. This is another story dedicated to them. I got the inspiration when I was listening to Yellow Moon (Naruto Ending, I forgot which season, except full version) and after I read chapter three of "Matter of State" by: shelvesinthecloset. Excellent fanfic!**

**I wrote Gaa-Ino in the past. I had only one story dedicated to only that pairing, A Little Red Rose, and this is somewhat a play on that story, but is much different. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer…I DON'T OWN NARUTO! GET OVER IT!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"No…" he shook his head.

"Yes!" Her voice stayed firm.

"No!"

"YES!"

"TEMARI!"

"GAARA…." She smiled at her younger brother.

"You're kidding…" he looked almost like a five year old begging his mommy for a lollipop. Almost.

"Nope!" she shook her head, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Why?"

"You're old enough, and Suna feels as though it's time our Kazekage get maariied…" she sang out married just to annoy him.

Gaara shot her a death glare before he twisted on his heels and walked back to his desk.

"I, as the Kazekage, don't get a say in this?"

"Ya…"

"That make's sense because?" He opened a scroll and pretended to be reading.

"Well," Temari began as she sat down on a vacant chair, opposite Gaara. She crossed her legs and poised here hand in a "lady-like" fashion, "If you don't marry, you're off the job…"

Gaara thanked Heavens for a moment, then he realized… "That's bad…right?"

"Right. So if you marry Suna girl, you're still on the job. BUT!" Temari interrupted her brother who had his mouth wide open as if to say something.

"If you marry-" and then Gaara cut her off.

"If I marry a kunoichi, especially one from a different country, I would strengthen our alliance and that would benefit both countries…blah blah blah…I've heard it all before, Temari." Gaara finished for her in a bored tone. Rolling his eyes, he got back to signing papers he couldn't even bother reading.

"Ex—actly…" Temari said after processed what Gaara just said.

"Who exactly? What country?" the ex-psycho murderer looked at her, his sea green eyes knowing he'll regret this as soon as he said it.

"Fire Country, a girl from Konoha. Who, I don't know…"

"Do I have to pick?" Gaara signed another five papers.

The blonde wind user dwelled on that thought a moment.

"No."

"Good, now get out—"

"Sorry to interrupt," the door squeaked open. Gaara got annoyed. CAN'T HE FINISH ONE FULL SENTENCE BEFORE SOMEONE DECIDES TO STOP HIM!?

"Matsuri, make it quick." The black rimmed eyes narrowed.

"I will, and I'm not Matsuri…" Gaara looked up at the blonde girl. Ninja…that was obvious. He searched her body for a forehead protector to see what hidden village, and around her waist was Konoha's sign.

Gaara looked at Temari, who suddenly got an evil idea.

"INO!" she jumped up hugging her. Ino returned the hug half heartedly.

"Hey Tem. How are things?" Ino was a little puzzled.

The blonde girl noticed that Gaara was shaking his head.

"No, not her."

"Yes, her…" Temari cackled evilly. "MUAHHAHAHA"

"Ahem, right…" the eighteen year old girl laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Ino was extremely confused.

"That's my question too…" the red haired Kazekage muttered as he directed Ino to take a seat.

--O.o--

About three hours later…(talk about making it quick…actually two hours Temari was laughing in a psycho kinda way, interrupting either after one word, until Gaara got annoyed and kicked her out of the office) Ino finally finished.

"So…" Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked back up at her and Ino had a wide, hoping smile on her beautiful, porcelain features. "I don't get it."

The Yamanaka sighed, "Thought so. Here is the simplified version. I-Ino-was sent on a seduction mission-to kill-Kazuki Takashita-a terrorist from Suna who is currently back in Suna for a break, and who has been terrorizing Fire Country's women and it's villages. I-need-your-Kazekage-permission, to seduce him while he is in Suna, and kill him-"

"And you're telling me this because?"

Ino glanced at the piles and piles of papers and scrolls that needed to be read and signed.

"Want coffee?"

Gaara looked bewildered… "Sure?"

"Wait right here." And Ino waltzed out of the room.

--XxXxXxXx—

"TEMARI!" Ino screamed, stomping down the hallway.

"Yah luv!?" Temari answered from the kitchen.

"YAH? LOVE?" Ino barged into the kitchen.

"What did I do?" The short blonde haired women looked at the younger.

"You are NOT innocent! NOT INNOCENT!"

"What?" she drawled out as she mixed her coffee and sugar.

"YOU KNEW THAT KAZUKI TAKASHITA DOESN'T EXIST! AND SO DID HOKAGE SAMA! YET I WAS SENT HERE BECAUSE??"

"To marry…Kazuki Takashita is Gaara's "code name…." Temari nodded stifling laughter.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"I know. I know…."

"How long was this planned out?"

"Oh I don't know…" Temari suddenly became serious.

"But you are wrong. I only thought of the marriage crap when you walked through the door. Scream at Hokage-sama why she sent you here in the first place."

"I was supposed to seduce Kazuki, then kill him." Ino answered bluntly, mixing Gaara's instant coffee.

"So your mission was to seduce Gaara, then KILL HIM?"

"I doubt I was going to…Tsunade needs a psychiatrist."

Temari laughed. "Let's go upstairs. I promised Gaara his coffee." Ino pulled her hair back into an even higher pony tail.

"Addict," Temari muttered.

--O.o--

Not a long first chappie, but I think it's enough to get your attention. The marriage crap. This wont be some crappy fast paced fic where they marry and have kids chapter 5. It will at least be fifteen chapters, marriage and kids chapter fourteen. Lol.

So bear with me.

Please review


End file.
